Spirit of the Wind
by wolfdreams of fireclan
Summary: Wolfki and Spottedkit get separated from their father Shadestorm and brother and sister Heavykit and Nightkit at birth the reson is becuse their from two different clans When they meet at a gathering and find out that theres a prophicy about them
1. Chapter 1

**Hay everyone! I tend to get way to into character. So if I start talking weird before and after the chapter, just know what's going on. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names.**

**Prologue**

**Solarwing P.O.V.**

"Solarwing, are you sure you want to meet him so close to your kitting?" Spottedleaf fretted.

"I haft to see him." I said determined

.

I was half way to the small valley that connected FireClan and IslandClan, my clan and my mate Stormfur's clan.

When I arrived at the valley, Shadestorm's pelt blended into the background, but his eye's were bright agents the trees. "Shadestorm!" I mewed. He looked up, a smile plain on his face. Then I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, I started to fall, but quickly got my footing back. Shadestorm was at my side in an instance.

"Spottedleaf, what's going on?" he asked worried.

"Her kits are coming. Quick go get me some yarrow leaves!" Spotted leaf replied. He took off and was back in a few moments with his mouth crammed with leafs. He set them next to Spottedleaf.

A while later I had four kits suckling next to me. "Their beautiful!" Shadestorm whispered in my ear.

"Yes, and I will miss two of them terribly" I said.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"I want you to take two of them so that you have a part of me forever." I told him.

"What are their names?" he asked changing the subject.

"This," I said pointing to a dark she-cat with a white mark on her chest, "is Wolfkit. This" I said pointing to a dark gray she-cat, "is Nightkit. This," I said pointing to a dark she-cat with white dots, "is Spottedkit, and this is your only son," I said pointing to a light colored tom, "his name is Heavykit." I said.

"I'm not going to take two of them," Shadestorm said.

"I don't care what you say. You _will_ take two of these kits." I said firmly. He looked thoughtful for a moment,

"I'll be right back!" he called over his shoulder as he ran into IslandClan. He was back a few minutes later with a blue she-cat. "Hi Mistyfoot!" I said when they came closer.

"Mistyfoot has agreed to watch the kits. She had a litter of four yesterday, but two died today." He said, sorrow clouding his eyes. "Witch two will I take?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Heavykit and Nightkit," I responded pointing to the kits.

_**Meanwhile in StarClan**_

A bright orange tom walked out into a clearing with a still pond. A pale ginger she-cat followed close behind. "Are these the kits, Firestar?" she asked. He walked to the pond, witch held the reflection of the five cats.

"Yes, Sandstorm, yes they are," Firestar told her. "Can you see it in their hearts, Sandstorm?" he asked. "Can you see that they will save the clans from the great danger?" Sandstorm padded up to Firestar.

She touched her nose to his flank, "I trust your judgment, Firestar." She looked into the pond. "I can see that we will give each of these kits a gift. Wolfkit, the gift of knowledge. Spottedkit, the gift of sympathy. Nightkit, the gift of sight. And Heavykit, the gift of healing." Sandstorm said. "Yes! Sandstorm you see it too! This is why we rule StarClan together!" Firestar said. She pressed her fur agents his, "Yes, it is love. Yes it is," she murmured

**Ok that was the first chapter of Spirit in the Wind! Please read and review. I have based most of my writing on my best friend they help me get thought the tough times! I'm sorry for any errors in my writing. If you have any ideas for me please don't be afraid to tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay everyone I thought you might like to meet the clan cats!**

**FireClan **

**Leader~ ~Ravenstar- a sleek black tom**

**Deputy~ ~Mousewhisker- dusty brown she-cat**

**Medicine cat~ ~Spottedleaf- a light brown dappled she-cat**

**Warriors**

**Brackentail- dark brown tom w/ a lighter tail**

**Solarwing- blackish she cat w/ white spots**

**Spottedpaw**

**Tanglepelt- tawny colored she-cat w/ a long coat**

**Wolfpaw**

**Windspirit-white tom w/ brown swirls (like wind that people draw) **

**Brokenjaw-silver she-cat with a broken jaw**

**Talonpaw **

**Brightspirit-gray tom**

**Queens (she-cat expecting or nursing kits)**

**Snowbird- white she-cat (nursing Windspirit's kits) Mosskit & Windkit**

**Cloudpelt- cream colored she-cat (expecting Brightspirit's kits) **

**Apprentices**

**Spottedpaw- brown dappled she cat**

**Wolfpaw- a dark she-cat w/ a white wolf-shaped mark on her chest**

**Talonpaw-light brown tom**

**Elders**

**Dapplepelt-once beautiful brown she-cat **

**IslandClan **

**Leader~ ~Aquastar- a water colored she-cat**

**Deputy~ ~Graybird- lean gray tom**

**Medicine cat~ ~Shadefur- a dark tom**

**Heavypaw**

**Warriors**

**Shadestorm- dark black tom**

**Nightpaw**

**Leopardpelt- oddly spotted she-cat**

**Mosspaw**

**Rockpelt- light gray tom**

**Wildpaw **

**Swiftpelt- white she-cat**

**Fuzzypelt- dark gray tom w/ a long coat**

**Spottedstorm- dappled she-cat**

**Hawkstorm- light gray tom w/ ice blue eyes**

**Wildstorm- black tom**

**Queens**

**Scarstorm- blue she cat (expecting Rockpelt's kits)**

**Tanglestorm- light gray she-cat (nursing Graybird's kits)**

**Apprentices**

**Heavypaw- light gray tom**

**Nightpaw- pure black she-cat w/ green eyes**

**Mosspaw- dark gray tom**

**Wildpaw- light brown she-cat**

**Elders **

**Rainwhisker- blue she-cat with lighter spots**

**Deadfoot- old brown tom w/ a twisted paw**

**StormClan**

**Leader~ ~Jaggedstar-black tom **

**Blackpaw**

**Deputy~ ~Dovewing- light gray she cat**

**Medicine cat~ ~Shadowfur-black tom**

**Hollypaw **

**Warriors**

**Leopardears- orange tom**

**Firepaw**

**Iceears- white she-cat**

**Tigerpaw **

**Tanglemask- tawny colored tom w/ a brown face**

**Spottedbelly- light brown she-cat with spots**

**Icelegs-blue tom w/ white legs**

**Wildbelly- gray she-cat**

**Rockface- dark gray tom**

**Spottedface- black she-cat with light spots**

**Queens**

**Lillypeddle- orange she-cat (nursing Tanglemask's kits) Spottedkit & Redkit**

**Apprentices **

**Blackpaw- white she-cat w/ black paws**

**Hollypaw- black she-cat**

**Firepaw- orange tom**

**Tigerpaw- black and gray stripped tom**

**MountainClan **

**Leader~ ~Onestar- light brown tom**

**Deputy~ ~****Wolfwhisker- dark gray tom**

**Medicine cat~ ~ Jadeclaw- silver she-cat**

**Ghostpaw **

**Warriors**

**Sandclaw-ginger tom**

**Applepaw**

**Skywing- light gray she-cat**

**Mistypaw**

**Palmheart- tawny colored tom**

**Ceadarpelt- maple colored she-cat**

**Cheetahfur- gold spotted tom**

**Shardclaw- black she-cat w/ long claws**

**Thunderstripe- gray tom**

**Rabbitstripe- brown she-cat**

**Queens**

**Tanheart- tanish she-cat (expecting Thunderstripe's kits)**

**Elders**

**Whitebelly- grey tom with a white chest and underbelly.**

**Apprentices **

**Ghostpaw- light gray she-cat**

**Applepaw- red tom**

**Mistypaw- blue she-cat**


End file.
